The Marauders
by FlammaLuna
Summary: Πριν από το αγόρι που επέζησε υπήρχε και μία άλλη ιστορία. Η ιστορία τεσσάρων αγοριών , μιας δυνατής φιλίας και μιας ξέγνοιαστης μαθητικής ζωής. Και ενώ ο κόσμος γύρω τους σκοτεινιάζει, θα βρουν τη δύναμη να συνεχίσουν, ο ένας στον άλλον. Μα ως πότε; Και ενώ η ιστορία του αγοριού με το εκπληκτικό σημάδι τελειώνει…και φτάνουμε στα τελευταία κεφάλαια. Μια άλλη θα αρχίσει…
1. Ορκιζόμαστε πως δεν έχουμε καλό σκοπό

Όλα ήταν ήσυχα στο Γκόντρικς Χόλοου εκείνο το βράδυ. Ήταν μία συνηθισμένη καλοκαιρινή νύχτα σαν όλες τις άλλες. Δεν υπήρχε ούτε ένας μάγος η μάγισσα έξω στους δρόμους μιας και ήταν περασμένα μεσάνυχτα. Το σπίτι των Πότερ όπως και όλα τα άλλα ήταν και αυτό σκοτεινό, αλλά αντιθέτως με όλα τα άλλα σπίτια δεν ήταν όλοι οι κάτοικοι του στο κρεβάτι για ύπνο. Αν παρατηρούσες καλά το σπίτι θα έβλεπες ένα μικρό φωτάκι να φεγγοβολά στα πλάγια παράθυρα του σπιτιού.

Ο Τζέιμς Πότερ ήταν ένα αγόρι γύρω στα δεκαπέντε , με την ασθενική όψη του εφήβου που έχει βάλει απότομα ύψος σε σύντομο χρονικό διάστημα, με μαύρα κορακίσια μαλλιά που πετούσαν άστατα σε όλες τις κατευθύνσεις και λαμπερά καστανά μάτια που κρύβονταν πίσω από ένα ζευγάρι χοντρών γυαλιών. Η πρώτη εντύπωση που σου έδινε, ήταν πως ο Τζέιμς ήταν ένα παιδί που δεν έχει καλό σκοπό και σκαρώνει συνεχώς όλο και μία φάρσα. Αν έχεις ακούσει την παροιμία μην κρίνεις ένα βιβλίο από το εξώφυλλο του, τότε θα πρέπει να ξέρεις πως αυτή η παροιμία δεν ισχύει για τον Τζέιμς. Ο Τζέιμς όπου και αν τον έβρισκες πάντα θα μαγείρευε μία σκανταλιά. Ιδιαίτερα όταν ήταν με τον καλύτερο του φίλο, τον Σείριο Μπλακ.

Ο Τζέιμς και ο Σείριος ήταν συμμαθητές στο Χόγκουαρτς, της σχολής για μαγείες και ξόρκια, και αυτοί οι δυο μαζί ήταν το ακτύπητο δίδυμο, οι καπετάν φασαρίες. Υπήρχε βέβαια και ο Ρέμους Λούπιν, το μυαλό της παρέας και ο Πίτερ Πετριγκριού , ο οποίος ήταν παραπάνω η ακολουθία της παρέας. Οι τέσσερις τους μαζί ήταν οι Μαρέντερς.

Ο Τζέιμς δεν μπορούσε να κοιμηθεί. Ίσως έφταιγε το ασυνήθιστα ανήσυχο πνεύμα του και η ατέλειωτη ενεργητικότητα του . Ίσως πάλι να ήταν η νευρικότητα του για αύριο. Αύριο θα πήγαινε στην πλατφόρμα εννέα και τρία τέταρτα για πέμπτη φορά και θα επιβιβαζόταν στο Χόγκουαρτς εξπρές για να φοιτήσει στο πέμπτο έτος. Αναστέναξε και άφησε κάτω τον λαμπτήρα, αναρωτιόταν αν και ο Σείριος είχε κι' αυτός αϋπνίες.

Ψαχούλεψε στο κομοδίνο του και βρήκε ένα μικρό καθρέφτη. Τον έπιασε και τον κοίταξε μια φόρα, στη συνέχεια πρόφερε το όνομα 'Σείριος Μπλακ' αργά και καθαρά. Περίμενε για πέντε λεπτά και ενώ ήταν έτοιμος να τα παρατήσει, ένα ζευγάρι μάτια στο γκρίζο χρώμα του ουρανού πριν την καταιγίδα εμφανίστηκε. Ο Σείριος του χαμογέλασε από το δικό του καθρέφτη. «Αϋπνίες Τζέιμς; Τς τς τς…τα καλά παιδιά κοιμούνται τέτοιες ώρες!» του είπε κοροϊδευτικά και το χαμόγελο του μεγάλωσε. Ο Τζέιμς του χαμογέλασε πίσω. « Ακριβώς!...» του απάντησε και του έκλεισε το μάτι. «Δεν μπορώ να κοιμηθώ, θα πετούσα για λίγο, αλλά η μητέρα μου, κλείδωσε το Σύννεφο μου στο ντουλάπι μετά από το περιστατικό με την γριά μάγισσα με την αστεία περούκα» .

Ο Σείριος γέλασε, το γέλιο του έμοιαζε με γαύγισμα σκύλου και ήταν μεταδοτικό έτσι γέλασε και ο Τζέιμς. «Είναι αυτή η μάγισσα που μου έγραψες την περασμένη 'βδομάδα… που κατά λάθος όταν πετούσες της άρπαξες την περούκα;» τον ρώτησε όταν σταμάτησε να γελά. Ο Τζέιμς του έγνεψε ναι'. «Εσύ γιατί δεν κοιμάσαι;» τον ρώτησε περίεργος. Ο Σείριος ανασήκωσε τους ώμους του. «Βαριέμαι.» του απάντησε. Ο Τζέιμς σήκωσε το ένα του φρύδι. «Εσύ πάντα βαριέσαι!».

Ο Σείριος χασμουρήθηκε . «Απλώς πήγαινε για ύπνο Τζέιμς!» του είπε πνίγοντας ένα χασμουρητό. Ο Τζέιμς συνοφρυώθηκε. «Σου είπα δεν μπορώ να κοιμηθώ!» του είπε κάπως ψυχρά. Ο Σείριος του χαμογέλασε πονηρά. «Σκέψου την Έβανς και θα κοιμηθείς!» του είπε. Ο Τζέιμς κοκκίνισε αλλά πριν προλάβει να πει οτιδήποτε ο Σείριος του πέταξε ένα Καληνύχτα και διέκοψε τη σύνδεση.

Ο Τζέιμς ακούμπησε τον καθρέφτη στο κομοδίνο του προσεκτικά και ξάπλωσε. Άρχισε να σκέφτεται τη Λίλυ Έβανς , το όμορφο κορίτσι με τα ωραία βαθυκόκκινα μαλλιά που έπεφταν χαριτωμένα στους ώμους της. Τα μαγευτικά αμυγδαλωτά πράσινα μάτια της και το γοητευτικό χαμόγελο της. Ο Τζέιμς χαμογέλασε και πριν καλά , καλά να το καταλάβει τον πήρε ο ύπνος.

«Έβανς…Έβανς…». Ο Τζέιμς παραμιλούσε στον ύπνο του αγνοώντας πως ήταν πρωί και η μητέρα του είχε μπει στο δωμάτιο του για να τον ξυπνήσει μέχρι που η κυρία Πότερ άνοιξε τις κουρτίνες και μπήκε το πρωινό φως στο ακατάστατο δωμάτιο. Ο Τζέιμς κατσούφιασε και σκέπασε το κεφάλι του με τα σεντόνια πεισματωμένος. Η μητέρα του χαμογέλασε και έβγαλε το ραβδί της έξω. «Γοινγκάρντιουμ Λεβιόσα!» . Τα σεντόνια σηκώθηκαν αμέσως σαν σε διαταγή και έμειναν να αιωρούνται πάνω από το κεφάλι του Τζέιμς.

«Κοιμάσαι πιο βαριά κι' από έναν ιππόγριπα σε χειμερία νάρκη!» τον πείραξε η μητέρα του όταν είδε τον γιο της να σηκώνεται σιγά, σιγά από το κρεβάτι του. Ο Τζέιμς γρύλισε σαν απάντηση. «Ποια είναι η Έβανς;» τον ρώτησε η μητέρα του με ένα πονηρό χαμόγελο. Ο Τζέιμς ανοιγόκλεισε τα μάτια του. «Που το άκουσες;» την ρώτησε σηκώνοντας μερικά πεταμένα ρούχα προσποιώντας πως δεν τον ενδιάφερε. Αλλά η μητέρα του δεν ξεγελάστηκε. «Παραμιλούσες στον ύπνο σου» του απάντησε.

«Αλήθεια;» την ρώτησε έκπληκτος. «Είναι…μία παίχτρια κουίντιτς» της είπε το πρώτο ψέμα που του κατέβηκε. Η μητέρα του, του χαμογέλασε. «Μήπως είναι κάποιο κορίτσι από το Χόγκουαρτς… μήπως κάποιο ωραίο κορίτσι;» . Ο Τζέιμς ανοιγόκλεισε τα μάτια του και γύρισε προς τη μητέρα του. «Μαμά!..» είπε με τσιριχτή φωνή, ξερόβηξε κάνοντας τη φωνή του πιο βαθιά. «…Δεν ξέρεις τι λες! Τώρα μπορείς σε παρακαλώ σιγά , σιγά να μου αδειάσεις τη γωνιά για να αλλάξω!» . Η μητέρα του χαμογέλασε και βγήκε από το δωμάτιο. «Κάνε κάτι με τα μαλλιά σου!» του φώναξε καθώς κατέβαινε τις σκάλες.

Ο Τζέιμς χάιδεψε τα μαλλιά του προστατευτικά . Πήρε μία μπλούζα από το πάτωμα και την μύρισε. «Καλή είναι!» είπε και την φόρεσε. Στη συνέχεια κοιτάχτηκε στον καθρέφτη. Ανακάτωσε τα μαλλιά του με το δεξί του χέρι κάνοντας τα να φαίνονται ακόμα πιο άστατα. Χαμογέλασε στον εαυτό του και κατέβηκε γρήγορα τις σκάλες.

Δεν πρόλαβε καλά, καλά να μπει στην κουζίνα και η μητέρα του, του έδωσε ένα ποτήρι γάλα. «Πιες το!...» του είπε. Ο Τζέιμς έκανε μια γκριμάτσα στο γάλα και όταν η μητέρα του γύρισε από τη άλλη το έχυσε στη διπλανή γλάστρα. «Που είναι ο μπαμπάς;» την ρώτησε. «Πήγε στο γραφείο χρυσούχων, μου είπε να σου ευχηθώ καλή τύχη για την φετινή χρονιά και πως αν έρθει έστω και ένα γράμμα πως ανατίναξες πάλι καμία τουαλέτα θα κοιμάσαι με γκρίντιλοου για τα επόμενα δύο χρόνια» Ο Τζέιμς χαμογέλασε. «Τότε καλύτερα να μάθω κολύμπι» δήλωσε.

Η μητέρα του γύρισε και τον κοίταξε. «Σε παρακαλώ Τζέιμς, προσπάθησε να είσαι καλό παιδί για μια φορά!» τον κοίταξε απελπισμένη. «Και μα τα γένια του Μέρλιν! Κάνε κάτι με τα μαλλιά σου!».Επιτέθηκε στα μαλλιά του με το χέρι της κάνοντας μία απελπισμένη προσπάθεια για να τα ισιώσει. Χαμένος κόπος. Όλοι οι αρσενικοί Πότερ είχαν κάποια παρόμοια χαρακτηριστικά, κακή όραση και άστατα μαλλιά.

Ο Τζέιμς απλώς χαμογέλασε. Η μητέρα του τον κοίταξε αυστηρά. «Έλα τώρα θα αργήσουμε!» του είπε. Του έδωσε ένα σάντουιτς λέγοντας του να το φυλάξει για το τρένο. Στη συνέχεια βγήκαν έξω . Ο Τζέιμς ανοιγόκλεισε τα μάτια του καθώς το πρωινό φως τον κτύπησε στο μάτια. Κατευθύνθηκαν μαζί προς την κεντρική πλατεία όπου βρήκαν το λεωφορείο των ιπποτών.

Επιβιβάστηκαν πάνω στο λεωφορείο. Η μητέρα του Τζέιμς πλήρωσε τα εισιτήρια στον κατσούφη γέρο εισπράκτορα και κάθισαν στις πίσω θέσεις, όπου ο Τζέιμς βρήκε την κατάλληλη ευκαιρία να ρίξει ένα υπνάκο μέχρι να φτάσουν. Όταν έφτασαν στο σταθμό ο Τζέιμς ξύπνησε από τη δυνατή φωνή του εισπράκτορα που φώναζε. «Σταθμός τρένων, πλατφόρμα εννέα και τρία τέταρτα!».

Ο Τζέιμς και η μητέρα του στάθηκαν μπροστά στις πλατφόρμες εννέα και δέκα. «Είναι εντάξει μαμά!..» είπε ο Τζέιμς. «…τα καταφέρνω από 'δω και πέρα» είπε και της χαμογέλασε. Η μητέρα του άρχισε να δακρύζει από χαρά. Χωρίς να μπορεί να συγκρατήσει τον εαυτό της άρπαξε το γιο της και τον αγκάλιασε σφιχτά. « Τζέιμς..το μικρό μου αγοράκι..πεμπτοετής!». Ο Τζέιμς κοίταξε νευρικά κάποια κορίτσια που τους κοιτούσαν και γελούσαν «Τι χαριτωμένο!» έλεγαν γελώντας. «Μαμά….με πνίγεις!» παραπονέθηκε ο Τζέιμς και έσπρωξε ευγενικά τη μητέρα του. «Ναι…το ξέρω πως είμαι πεμπτοετής!» την επιβεβαίωσε. Η μητέρα του τον αγριοκοίταξε. «ίδιος ο πατέρας σου είσαι! Με το ίδιο ψυχρό χιούμορ!» του είπε και χάιδεψε τα μαλλιά του. «Να προσέχεις…και να είσαι καλό αγόρι!».

Ο Τζέιμς έγνεψε «Άγγελος!» την διαβεβαίωσε. Η μητέρα του, του έριξε ένα ύποπτο βλέμμα αλλά στο τέλος αναστέναξε ηττημένη. «Θα τα πούμε τα Χριστούγεννα... και κάνε κάτι με τα μαλλιά σου!» του είπε καθώς κατευθύνθηκε πίσω στο λεωφορείο των ιπποτών. Ο Τζέιμς ανακάτεψε τα μαλλιά του και έκλεισε το μάτι στα κορίτσια που γελούσαν πριν. Τα κορίτσια χαζογέλασαν και επέστρεψαν στο κουτσομπολιό τους.

Ο Τζέιμς κατευθύνθηκε προς τον τούβλινο τοίχο που χώριζε τις δύο πλατφόρμες. Ακούμπησε την πλάτη του ανέμελα στον τοίχο και αμέσως μεταφέρθηκε σε μια καινούργια πλατφόρμα. Την πλατφόρμα εννέα και τρία τέταρτα.


	2. Το ταξίδι με το Χόγκουαρτς Εξπρές

Το πρώτο πράγμα που έκανε ο Τζέιμς όταν μπήκε στην πλατφόρμα ήταν να κοιτάξει για τους φίλους. Κοίταξε προσεκτικά τις οικογένειες που ήταν μαζεμένες εκεί, αλλά δεν μπορούσε να βρει ούτε τον Σείριο, ούτε τον Ρέμους ούτε τον Πίτερ και μιας και ήταν ακόμη πολύ νωρίς για να μπει στο τρένο αποφάσισε να κάνει μια βόλτα στην πλατφόρμα με την ελπίδα να δει κάποιον από τους φίλους του.

Μερικά παιδιά από το έτος του, αλλά και οι πιο μικροί και μεγάλοι ακόμη έρχονταν και τον χτυπούσαν φιλικά στον ώμο λέγοντας πράγματα όπως. «Πως τα πας φίλε;» ή «Πως ήταν το καλοκαίρι Τζέιμς.» Ο Τζέιμς απλώς τους έγνεφε καταφατικά. Ήταν αρκετά 'διάσημος' στο Χόγκουαρτς. Ο πιο φασαριόζος, ένα από τους καλύτερους κυνηγούς στην ομάδα του Γκρύφιντορ και ένας από τους καλούς μαθητές, έτσι ήταν συνηθισμένο πολλά παιδιά να έρχονται και να προσπαθούν να ανοίξουν συζήτηση μαζί του.

Καθώς περπατούσε στο ανάμεσα στο πλήθος είδε το γνωστό φουντωτό κοκκινομάλλικο κεφάλι της Λίλυ και χαμογέλασε. Στεκόταν εκεί με το μπαούλο της στο χέρι και φαινόταν σαν να περίμενε κάποιον. Ο Τζέιμς χαμογέλασε και πήγε προς το μέρος της. Η Λίλυ τον είδε αλλά προτίμησε να τον αγνοήσει. «Γεια σου Έβανς!» είπε ο Τζέιμς και ακούμπησε το δεξί του χέρι στον τοίχο πίσω του , ενώ το αριστερό του χέρι πήδηξε στα μαλλιά του.

Η Λίλυ τον αγριοκοίταξε αλλά αμέσως γύρισε από την άλλη. «Γεια σου» του απάντησε ψυχρά. «Πως ήταν το καλοκαίρι;» την ρώτησε δήθεν αθώα. «Και 'σένα τι σε νοιάζει;» του πέταξε η Λίλυ θυμωμένη. Ο Τζέιμς σήκωσε τα χέρια του σε σήμα παράδοσης. «Απλά προσπαθώ να είμαι καλός!» είπε με προσποιητή πληγωμένη φωνή. «Τότε άσε με ήσυχη!» του είπε θυμωμένη και γύρισε για να φύγει. Αλλά ο Τζέιμς πρόλαβε να δει το γυάλισμα μιας χρυσοκόκκινης κονκάρδας με το σήμα του επιμελητή. «Είσαι επιμελήτρια;» την ρώτησε δήθεν έκπληκτος. Η Λίλυ γύρισε και τον κοίταξε με ένα ειρωνικό χαμόγελο ζωγραφισμένο στο πρόσωπο της. «Ναι…και θα είναι καλύτερα να προσέχεις Πότερ!» τον απείλησε. «Τώρα φοβήθηκα!» της είπε κοροϊδευτικά. Η Λίλυ τον αγριοκοίταξε και γύρισε από την άλλη και έφυγε.

Ο Τζέιμς χαμογέλασε και τότε άκουσε μία γνωστή αυστηρή φωνή να φωνάζει. «Και Σείριε… μείνε μακριά από λασποαίματους και μην ντροπιάσεις το σεβαστό όνομα των Μπλακ!». Αυτή η φωνή άνηκε στην ασυνήθιστα αυστηρή μητέρα του Σείριου. Ο Τζέιμς γύρισε και κοίταξε την μικρή οικογένεια. Η μητέρα του Σείριου ήταν μια ψηλή διακριτική γυναίκα, που θα μπορούσες να την αποκαλέσεις όμορφη αν δεν έμοιαζε τόσο εκπληκτικά με μέγαιρα. Ο πατέρας του Σείριου ήταν κι' αυτός ένας ψηλός και όμορφος άντρας, που όμως συνεχώς φαινόταν μουτρωμένος και έσμιγε τα φρύδια του λες και κάτι τον ενοχλούσε. Ο αδελφός του Σείριου, ο Ρέγκιουλους ήταν δύο χρόνια μικρότερος από τον Σείριο και τώρα θα φοιτούσε στο τρίτο έτος στο Χόγκουαρτς. Παρόλο που τα δυο αδέλφια έμοιαζαν είχαν μεγάλες διαφορές. Ο Σείριος ήταν πιο όμορφος από τον Ρέγκιουλους, τα μαλλιά του Σείριου έπεφταν πιο ωραία μπροστά στα μάτια του. Του Ρέγκιουλους επίσης του έλειπε η ανεμελιά που είχε ο Σείριος σε τόσο μεγάλο βαθμό. Μάλιστα ο Ρέγκιουλους θα φαινόταν μεγαλύτερος από τον Σείριο αν δεν ήταν πιο κοντός του.

Ο Σείριος κοιτούσε την μητέρα του με βλέμμα απλανές , αν δεν ήξερες καλά τον Σείριο θα έλεγες πως σίγουρα είχε κάποιο πρόβλημα στο μυαλό. Αλλά αν τον ήξερες όπως τον ήξερε και ο Τζέιμς θα ήξερες πως ο Σείριος σκυλοβαριόταν και μιας και είχε πλέον κουραστεί να διαφωνεί με τη μητέρα του απλώς έπαιζε το καλό παιδί , μέχρι να ήταν ξανά ελεύθερος να κάνει ότι θέλει.

Μόλις η κύρια Μπλακ γύρισε για να φιλήσει τον Ρέγκιουλους στο μάγουλο, ο Σείριος είδε τον Τζέιμς και του έκλεισε συνωμοτικά το μάτι.. όταν ο κύριος κα η κυρία Μπλακ έφυγαν από την πλατφόρμα, ο Σείριος έβγαλε την γλώσσα του στον Ρέγκιουλους ο όποιος τον κοίταξε συνοφρυωμένος και γρήγορα έτρεξε προς το μέρος του Τζέιμς. «Γεια Τζέιμς!» του είπε. Ο Τζέιμς του έγνεψε χαμογελώντας. «Πάλι έφαγες εξάψαλμο;» τον ρώτησε ο Τζέιμς κοροϊδευτικά. Ο Σείριος ανασήκωσε τους ώμους του και τίναξε πίσω τη φράντζα του. «Συνηθισμένα πράγματα..» του απάντησε χαλαρός.

Στη συνέχεια γύρισε και κοίταξε τρία κορίτσια που ήταν μαζεμένα. Δηλαδή το ένα απ' αυτά ήταν πιο απόμακρο και τα άλλα δυο την αγριοκοίταζαν, ιδιαίτερα το μελαχρινό κορίτσι με τις βαριές βλεφαρίδες. Ο Τζέιμς κοίταξε προς την κατεύθυνση που κοίταζε ο Σείριος. «Γιατί αγριοκοιτάζει η Νάρκισα και η Μπέλατριξ, την Ανδρομέδα;» ρώτησε ο Τζέιμς παραξενεμένος. Ο Σείριος γύρισε πίσω στον Τζέιμς. «Η Ανδρομέδα άρχισε να βγαίνει με ένα μαγκλ, κάποιον Τεντ Τονκς» είπε ο Σείριος καθώς ξανακοίταξε τα κορίτσια «Εεε… ξέρεις τώρα , η οικογένεια δεν το πήρε και πολύ καλά, ιδιαίτερα η Μπέλατριξ». Τα μάτια του Τζέιμς έπεσαν στο μελαχρινό κορίτσι. Ανατρίχιασε, «Μα τα γένια του Μέρλιν, όσο μεγαλώνει γίνεται όλο και πιο ανατριχιαστική.» Ο Σείριος κούνησε το κεφάλι του καταφατικά και αναστέναξε. «Όταν θα τελειώσει το Χόγκουαρτς… αυτό το χρόνο δηλαδή, θα πάει στο πλευρό του Ξέρεις-ποιου» είπε ο Σείριος. Ο Τζέιμς σήκωσε το φρύδι του. «Και εγώ που νόμιζα πως θα πάει με την ομάδα προστασίας των μαγκλ!» είπε ο Τζέιμς κοροϊδευτικά και ο Σείριος γέλασε.

«Έλα, πάμε να βρούμε τον Ρέμους και τον Πίτερ» είπε ο Σείριος και κτύπησε τον Τζέιμς φιλικά στον ώμο. Όμως ο Τζέιμς κοίταξε το μεγάλο ρολόι που ήταν κρεμασμένο στον τοίχο και έδειχνε έντεκα παρά πέντε. «Καλύτερα να μπούμε στο τρένο, το τρένο φεύγει σε πέντε λεπτά και σίγουρα τα αγόρια θα μας περιμένουν μέσα σε ένα βαγόνι». Έτσι μπήκαν μέσα στο τρένο. Κοίταξαν όλα τα βαγόνια προσεκτικά, μερικά κορίτσια μάλιστα έγνεψαν στον Τζέιμς και στον Σείριο να καθίσουν μαζί τους, αλλά ο Τζέιμς δεν είχε και πολύ διάθεση για φλερτ έτσι άρπαξε τον Σείριο από το μπράτσο και τον έσπρωξε μπροστά όταν έκλεισε το μάτι του σε κάποια κορίτσια και πήγε να καθίσει μαζί τους.

Στο τέλος βρήκαν τον Ρέμους και τον Πίτερ να κάθονται πίσω στα τελευταία βαγόνια. Ο Ρέμους φαινόταν ασυνήθιστα περήφανος για κάτι και ο Πίτερ κοίταζε σαν παλαβός μια χρυσοκόκκινη κονκάρδα στο στήθος του Ρέμους. Ο Τζέιμς χαμογέλασε και εισέβαλε μέσα μαζί με τον Σείριο. «Στο 'πα Σείριε… Ο Ρέμους είναι ο επιμελητής, μου χρωστάς δέκα γαλέρες!» είπε ο Τζέιμς και ο Σείριος γέλασε. «Κρίμα… ακόμα έτρεφα ελπίδες πως θα ήμουν εγώ!» είπε κοροϊδευτικά ο Σείριος καθώς έδωσε δέκα γαλέρες στο Τζέιμς. Ο Ρέμους ανοιγόκλεισε τα μάτια του αμήχανος και κοκκίνισε ελαφρά. «Γεια σου Σείριε… Τζέιμς!» τους χαιρέτησε και χαμογέλασε, στη συνέχεια έβγαλε το βιβλίο Χόγκουαρτς: Μία ιστορία και άρχισε να διαβάζει. Ο Σείριος και ο Τζέιμς κατσούφιασαν. «Έλα τώρα Ρέμους!...» άρχισε ο Σείριος κατσουφιασμένος. «..δεν άρχισαν τα μαθήματα ακόμη!». Ο Ρέμους τον κοίταξε δυσαρεστημένος. « Αντιθέτως με εσένα Σείριε, εγώ ανησυχώ για τις σπουδές μου και ο φετινός χρόνος είναι ένας από τους πιο κρίσιμους!»

Ο Σείριος χασμουρήθηκε «Βαρετό!» . Ο Ρέμους τον κοίταξε δυσαρεστημένος αλλά και με ένα μείγμα διασκέδασης για τα καμώματα του φίλου του. Ο Τζέιμς χαμογέλασε. «Εσύ δεν έπρεπε να ήσουν στο βαγόνι των επιμελητών;» . Του Ρέμους του έπεσε το βιβλίο από το χέρι. «Ξέχασα!» είπε καθώς σηκώθηκε τόσο απότομα που έκανε τους άλλους τρεις να αναπηδήσουν. Στη συνέχεια σε ταχύτητα αστραπής βγήκε έξω από το βαγόνι.

«Πολύ κουρασμένος δεν σας φαίνεται ο Ρέμους;» ρώτησε ο Πίτερ. Ο Σείριος ανοιγόκλεισε τα μάτια του. «Είναι πανσέληνος σε τρεις μέρες Πίτερ» είπε ο Σείριος με σιγανή φωνή. Ο Τζέιμς κοίταξε τον Σείριο με νόημα. Ο φίλος τους ο Ρέμους, ήταν λυκάνθρωπος, ο Τζέιμς , ο Σείριος ο Πίτερ και οι καθηγητές ήταν οι μόνοι που ήξεραν πως ο Ρέμους Λούπιν μια φορά το μήνα μεταμορφωνόταν σε λύκο. Ο κόσμος των μάγων θεωρούσε τους λυκάνθρωπους σκουπίδια της κοινωνίας. Ο Τζέιμς ποτέ δεν μπόρεσε να καταλάβει αυτή την προκατάληψη, δεν θεωρούσε ένα άτομο με μία μικρή, ασήμαντη πάθηση ,απόβλητο. Τι και αν μια φορά το μήνα ο φίλος του μεταμορφωνόταν σε άγριο λύκο; Δεν έπαβε να είναι ο Ρέμους, το καλό παιδί, το μυαλό, ο αγαπημένος των καθηγητών, ο επιμελητής και κυριότερο ένας από τους καλύτερους φίλους του Τζέιμς.

Ο Τζέιμς σηκώθηκε και άνοιξε το μπαούλου του, με τα περίεργα βλέμματα του Σείριου και του Πίτερ να τον ακολουθούν. Από μέσα τράβηξε ένα τεράστιο σκονισμένο βιβλίο με ξεθωριασμένο χρυσό τίτλο. Ξανακάθισε στη θέση του, ανάμεσα στον Πίτερ και τον Σείριο και ακούμπησε το βιβλίο στα πόδια του. Το άνοιξε στα περιεχόμενα. «Κοίτα εδώ» είπε ο Τζέιμς στον Σείριο κάνοντας ένα μικρό νεύμα προς το βιβλίο. «Όχι ευχαριστώ δεν θα πάρω!» του απάντησε ο Σείριος κοιτάζοντας με αηδία το βιβλίο.

Ο Τζέιμς ανασήκωσε το φρύδι του. «Πίστεψε με αυτό σε ενδιαφέρει!» είπε ο Τζέιμς και κτύπησε με το δείκτη του ένα από τους διάφορους τίτλους στα περιεχόμενα. «Ανιμάγοι» διάβασε ψιθυριστά τον τίτλο ο Σείριος. Κοίταξε τον Τζέιμς έκπληκτος. «Αυτό είναι αντίκα! Το πιο πιθανό να κοστίζει μια περιουσία! Που το βρήκες;». Ο Τζέιμς ανασήκωσε τους ώμους του. «Γνωρίζεις τη Ματίλντα;» ρώτησε ο Τζέιμς. «Την ιστορικό; Την έχω ακουστά». Του απάντησε ο Σείριος κοιτάζοντας τον με περιέργεια. «Λοιπόν, μένει κοντά στο σπίτι μας. Καμιά φορά πάω εκεί, όταν δεν έχω τίποτα άλλο να κάνω. Το βρήκα κρυμμένο κάτω από ένα ράφι. Της το έδειξα και μου είπε πως μάλλον άνηκε στον εγγονό της.» «Ποιος είναι ο εγγονός της;» τον διέκοψε ο Σείριος. «Δεν έχω ιδέα….» απάντησε ο Τζέιμς. «….τη ρώτησα αν μπορούσα να το δανειστώ και μου είπε πως δεν υπάρχει πρόβλημα.» Πήγε να το ανοίξει στη σελίδα που ήταν αναπτυγμένο το θέμα όταν ο Πίτερ ξερόβηξε.

Ο Τζέιμς και ο Σείριος γύρισαν προς το μέρος. «Όλα καλά Πίτερ;» ρώτησε ο Τζέιμς. Ο Πίτερ τους κοίταξε νευρικά. «Μα… όταν είπαμε την ιδέα μας στο Ρέμους για να γίνουμε Ανιμάγοι, μας είπε πως δεν θα μας άφηνε να δοκιμάσουμε, πως είναι πολύ ριψοκίνδυνο και πως αν πήγαινε κάτι στραβά τότε θα μας έμενε παντοτινή βλάβη!». Ο Σείριος και ο Τζέιμς ανοιγόκλεισαν τα μάτια τους. «Γι' αυτό το κάνουμε κρυφά του!» είπε ο Σείριος. Ο Τζέιμς τον αγριοκοίταξε «Δεν θα ήθελες να βοηθήσουμε το φίλο μας;» τον ρώτησε ψυχρά. «Ξέρεις πως νιώθει ο Ρέμους για την κατάσταση του! Τον βλέπεις πόσο άσχημα νιώθει κάθε πανσέληνο!». Ο Πίτερ και ο Σείριος τον κοίταξαν νευρικά. Ο Τζέιμς δεν συνήθιζε να είναι έτσι σοβαρός. Προφανώς, το είχε πάρει πολύ σοβαρά το θέμα.

Ο Πίτερ έγνεψε, αλλά δεν είπε τίποτα. Ο Τζέιμς είδε την νευρικότητα που είχε δημιουργήσει. «Εντάξει παιδιά, φτάνει! Με κάνετε να νιώθω σαν την Μπέλατριξ!». Ο Σείριος άρχισε να γελάει και στην συνέχεια ακολούθησαν ο Τζέιμς και ο Πίτερ. Όταν τέλειωσαν ο Τζέιμς άνοιξε το βιβλίο. Άρχισε να ψάχνει για μια συγκεκριμένη παράγραφο. «Εδώ!...» είπε και έδειξε με το δάχτυλο του, κάποιες γραμμές. «Για να προχωρήσετε στο επόμενο βήμα, πρέπει να έχετε στη κατοχή σας, μία φεγγαρόπετρα, το τελευταίο και πιο σημαντικό κομμάτι στο φίλτρο που απαιτείται πριν το ξόρκι.»

«Τι είναι η φεγγαρόπετρα;» ρώτησε ο Σείριος. Ο Τζέιμς έπιασε το κεφάλι του με τα χέρια του. Είχαν δουλέψει για τέσσερα σκληρά χρόνια και τώρα στο τελευταίο βήμα , είχαν ένα εμπόδιο που δεν μπορούσαν να το περάσουν.

«Δεν ξέρω!» είπε ο Τζέιμς. « Έψαξα παντού! Δεν βρήκα τίποτα για φεγγαρόπετρα!». Ο Σείριος έσμιξε τα φρύδια του σκεφτικός. «Υπάρχει κάποιος που μπορεί να ξέρει…» άρχισε ο Σείριος. Ο Τζέιμς κροτάλισε τα δάκτυλα του. «Η Κασσάνδρα!» είπαν και οι δυο ταυτόχρονα. Τα σκανταλιάρικα χαμόγελα επέστρεψαν στα πρόσωπα τους, μέχρι που ο Πίτερ σκούντησε τον Τζέιμς. «Ο Σνέιπ!» είπε ο Πίτερ. Τα τρία αγόρια γύρισαν και κοίταξαν το χλομό αγόρι με τα λιγδωμένα μαλλιά, να τους κοίταζε καχύποπτα έξω από το βαγόνι, ο Σέβερους Σνέιπ, ένας πεμπτοετής σλύθεριν και αιώνιος εχθρός του Τζέιμς και των φίλων του.

Ο Τζέιμς έκρυψε το βιβλίο πίσω από την πλάτη του όταν ο Σέβερους μπήκε μέσα. Τον κοίταξε με αθώο ύφος. «Όλα καλά Κλαψιάρη;» ρώτησε ο Τζέιμς ανασηκώνοντας το φρύδι του. Ο Σέβερους τον αγριοκοίταξε. « Πρόσεχε τη γλώσσα σου Πότερ! Ιδιαίτερα μπροστά σε έναν επιμελητή!» είπε και έδειξε την κονκάρδα του επιμελητή στον στήθος του, μόνο που η δική του ήταν ασημιά και πράσινη στα χρώματα του σλύθεριν. «Τώρα φοβηθήκαμε!» είπε ο Τζέιμς και γέλασε δυνατά μαζί με το Σείριο.

Ο Σέβερους τους αγριοκοίταξε. «Τι κρύβετε εκεί;» τους ρώτησε ψυχρά. «Να κοιτάς τη δουλεία σου κλαψιάρη!» είπε ο Σείριος. «Σταμάτα να χώνεις την ασυνήθιστα μεγάλη μύτη σου σε ξένες δουλειές!» πρόσθεσε ο Τζέιμς. Ο Σέβερους τώρα ήταν έξαλλος, είχε κοκκινίσει από θυμό. «Να προσέχεις τα νώτα σου Πότερ!» είπε καθώς βγήκε έξω από το βαγόνι.

«Γιατί τι θα κάνεις; Θα στείλεις τους θανατοφάγους φίλους σου να μου κάνουν Μπου;» φώναξε δυνατά ο Τζέιμς. Ο Σείριος του χαμογέλασε σκανταλιάρικα. «Τι λιγδιάρης» είπε. Ο Τζέιμς ξαναπήρε στα χέρια του το βιβλίο και το έκρυψε στο μπαούλο για καλό και για κακό.

«Λοιπόν πότε θα πάμε στην Κασσάνδρα;» ρώτησε ο Σείριος ανυπόμονος. «Καλύτερα να περιμένουμε μέχρι αύριο» είπε ο Τζέιμς καθώς κάθισε πάλι. «Δεν θέλουμε να κινήσουμε υποψίες. Ο Κλαψιάρης έχει βάλει στόχο την αποβολή μας και ο Ρέμους θα μας γδάρει αν το μάθει.». «Γιατί θα σας γδάρει ο Ρέμους αν το μάθει;» ρώτησε ο Ρέμους, που είχε μπει στο βαγόνι χωρίς οι άλλοι να τον προσέξουν. Ο Τζέιμς , ο Σείριος και ο Πίτερ αναπήδησαν ξαφνιασμένοι. «Ρέμους!» είπε ο Τζέιμς χαρούμενα και κτύπησε τον ώμο του φίλου του φιλικά.

Ο Ρέμους τους κοίταξε καχύποπτα . «Τι ετοιμάζεται;» τους ρώτησε αυστηρά. Ο Τζέιμς ανοιγόκλεισε τα μάτια του έκπληκτος. «Δεν καταλαβαίνω τι εννοείς» του είπε αθώα. Μια μικρή ρυτίδα εμφανίστηκε ανάμεσα στα φρύδια του Ρέμους. «Τζέιμς!» του είπε σε τόνο που θύμιζε πολύ την καθηγήτρια Μακγκόναγκαλ, την υπεύθυνη του κοιτώνα του Γκρύφιντορ και καθηγήτρια στο μάθημα των μεταμορφώσεων. «Εσείς πάντα κάτι ετοιμάζεται!» είπε ο Ρέμους με μία μεγάλη δόση αλήθειας.

«Ετοιμάζουμε μία φάρσα για τον Κλαψιάρη» είπε ψέματα ο Σείριος. Ο Τζέιμς και ο Σείριος κατείχαν πλήρως την τέχνη του ψέματος και οι δύο ήταν σε θέση να πουν ψέματα χωρίς να τραυλίσουν, να κοκκινίσουν ή να κοιτάζουν από την άλλη. Ο Ρέμους κάθισε πίσω στη θέση του, προφανώς τον είχε πιστέψει. «Ξέρεις δεν είναι και πολύ καλή ιδέα να μιλάς για φάρσες μπροστά σε έναν επιμελητή!» είπε ο Ρέμους χαμογελώντας. «Θα μας βάλεις τιμωρία;» ρώτησε ο Τζέιμς κοροϊδευτικά. «Ίσως» είπε ο Ρέμους σοβαρός. «Ίσως μια καλή τιμωρία να σας στρώσει!». Ο Τζέιμς και ο Σείριος έβαλαν τα γέλια μέχρι που δάκρυσαν «Πως τα λες Ρέμους! Πως τα λες!» είπε ο Σείριος που στηριζόταν πάνω στον ώμο του Τζέιμς , για να μην πέσει κάτω από τα γέλια.

Ο Ρέμους τους αγριοκοίταξε στην αρχή, αλλά ήταν σχεδόν αδύνατον να τους κρατήσει κακία έτσι έβαλε και αυτός τα γέλια μαζί τους. «Έχετε δίκαιο… δεν έχετε ελπίδες. Είσαστε καταδικασμένοι» τους είπε. Η κυρία με τα γλυκά εκείνη την ώρα πέρασε έξω από το βαγόνι τους. «Τίποτα από το καρότσι , μικρά μου;» τους ρώτησε. «Φαγητό!» είπε ο Σείριος κοιτάζοντας το καρότσι όπως ένα σκύλος κοιτάει το κόκκαλο. Ο Τζέιμς χαμογέλασε με την έκφραση του φίλου του. «Κερνάω!» ανακοίνωσε και έβγαλε από την τσέπη του τις δέκα γαλέρες που του έδωσε ο Σείριος.

Μετά από δέκα λεπτά , το βαγόνι ήταν γεμάτο με περιτυλίγματα κολοκυθόπιτας και κουτιά σοκολατένιων βατράχων. «Νομίζω πως πρέπει να αλλάξουμε…» είπε ο Ρέμους που έτρωγε τον τρίτο σοκολατένιο βάτραχο. Ο Ρέμους πάντα είχε αδυναμία στη σοκολάτα. Ο Σείριος χάιδεψε το φουσκωμένο στομάχι του. «Ανυπομονώ για τις ψητές πατάτες!» είπε. Οι άλλοι τρεις ανοιγόκλεισαν τα μάτια τους έκπληκτοι. «Φίλε… μόλις έφαγες δυο σοκολατένιους βατράχους, τρεις κολοκυθόπιτες, φασόλια με όλες τις γεύσεις και το σάντουιτς μου!» είπε ο Τζέιμς. Ο Σείριος ανασήκωσε τους ώμους του «Πεινάω! Δεν έφαγα καλά σπίτι… νομίζω πως το αναθεματισμένο σπιτικό ξωτικό, θέλει να με δηλητηριάσει!» είπε. Ο Τζέιμς και ο Πίτερ γέλασαν αλλά ο Ρέμους τον κοίταξε σοβαρός.

Ίσα, ίσα που πρόλαβαν να αλλάξουν. Μόλις άλλαξαν και φόρεσαν τους σχολικούς τους μανδύες, το τρένο σταμάτησε στο σταθμό του Χόγκσμιντ. Κατέβηκαν από το τρένο και επιβιβάστηκαν στις άμαξες που θα τους οδηγούσαν στο Χόγκουαρτς, ενώ οι πρωτοετείς πήγαν για την παραδοσιακή βαρκάδα. Μία άλλη συνηθισμένη, χρονιά στο Χόγκουαρτς… η μήπως όχι;


	3. Η γιορτή

Ο Τζέιμς μαζί με τους άλλους επιβιβάστηκαν σε μία άμαξα που είχε απομείνει. Ο Τζέιμς είδε την Λίλυ να κατεβαίνει μαζί με τον Σέβερους και με άλλα δυο κορίτσια που κοίταζαν επιφυλακτικά τον Σέβερους. Δεν τα αδικούσε ο Τζέιμς, ο Σνέιπ ήταν τρομακτικός στην όψη, άσε που ήταν και σλύθεριν. Ο Τζέιμς χαμογέλασε όταν είδε πως κοίταζαν για άμαξα, αλλά όλες είχαν ήδη φύγει . Η μόνη άμαξα που έμενε ήταν αυτή με τους τέσσερις φίλους.

Ο Τζέιμς κοίταξε την Λίλυ που είχε κατσουφιάσει και χαμογέλασε. Ήταν σίγουρος πως ήξερε πως δεν είχε άλλη επιλογή παρά να επιβιβαστεί. Κοίταξε στα γρήγορα τον Σέβερους, ήταν και αυτός κατσουφιασμένος και κοίταζε το έδαφος λες και περίμενε να ξεφυτρώσει από εκεί μία άλλη άμαξα. Σε αντίθεση όμως τα άλλα δυο κορίτσια που ήταν μαζί τους κοίταζαν την άμαξα τους και χαμογελούσαν μεταξύ του. Άρχισαν να σπρώχνουν την Λίλυ προς το μέρος της άμαξας, η οποία άρχισε να δείχνει σθεναρή αντίσταση, αλλά στο τέλος υπέκυψε και μπήκε μέσα με το κεφάλι ψηλά.

Ο Σέβερους δεν είχε άλλη επιλογή παρά να τους ακολουθήσει κατσουφιασμένος. Όταν πήγε να καθίσει ο Σέβερους , ο Τζέιμς απομακρύνθηκε από δίπλα του λες και είχε καμιά κολλητική αρρώστια κάνοντας τα κορίτσια να γελάσουν και την Λίλυ να τον αγριοκοιτάξει. Εκείνη απομακρύνθηκε με τη σειρά της όσο ποιο πολύ μπορούσε από τον Τζέιμς , με αποτέλεσμα επειδή η άμαξα ήταν μικρή να πέσει πάνω στον Ρέμους. «Συγνώμη Ρέμους!» απολογήθηκε η Λίλυ στο Ρέμους ευγενικά, ο Ρέμους ήταν ο μόνος που συμπαθούσε η Λίλυ από τους τέσσερις φίλους. «Δεν πειράζει Λίλυ» είπε ο Ρέμους και χαμογέλασε. Η Λίλυ κάθισε δίπλα του και άρχισαν αμέσως μία συζήτηση περί επιμελητών. Τα άλλα δυο κορίτσια προσπάθησαν να καθίσουν όσο πιο κοντά μπορούσαν στον Σείριο και στον Τζέιμς. Δίπλα στον Σείριο κάθισε ένα ψηλό όμορφο κορίτσι με ωραία ίσια ξανθά μαλλιά και μεγάλα γαλανά μάτια που συνέχεια έριχνε επίμονες ματιές στον Σείριο, όμως ο Σείριος δεν φαινόταν να το προσέχει.

Ο Τζέιμς χαμογέλασε όταν το άλλο κορίτσι με τα κοντά καστανόξανθα μαλλιά και μεγάλα καστανά μάτια ήρθε και κάθισε δίπλα του. Η Κάρλη Γουίλσον ήταν μία πεμπτοετής Γκρύφιντορ και στενή φίλη με τον Τζέιμς και τον Σείριο. Μια ταραξίας , από τους ανθρώπους που θα γελούσαν όταν επικρατούσε απόλυτη ησυχία για κάτι αστείο που έγινε εχτές, μερικές φορές ίσως να το παράκανε κάπως, αλλά πάντα προσπαθούσε να είναι το πνεύμα της παρέας. Παρόλο που είχαν καλές σχέσεις με τον Τζέιμς τσακώνονταν συχνά για το ποιος ήταν καλύτερος κυνηγός στην ομάδα κουίντιτς ή για το ποιος σκαρφιζόταν την καλύτερη φάρσα για τον Σνέιπ.

Η Κάρλη του χαμογέλασε, όταν χαμογελούσε τα λακκάκια της, ένα στο αριστερό μάγουλο και ένα στο δεξί εμφανίζονταν. «Γεια Τζέιμς!  
είπε. «Γεια σου Κάρλη!» απάντησε ο Τζέιμς . «Λοιπόν..ο Ντέρεκ έφυγε και νέος αρχηγός της ομάδας είναι η Νάταλι» είπε η Κάρλη. «Θα χρειαστεί να κάνουμε δοκιμαστικά για ένα κυνηγό και ένα ανιχνευτή» είπε η Κάρλη και κατσούφιασε. «Κρίμα ήταν καλός ο Ντέρεκ.». Ο Τζέιμς ανασήκωσε τους ώμους του. «Δεν πειράζει, καλό θα μας κάνει το νέο αίμα.» είπε και γέλασε. Ανασήκωσε το φρύδι του η Κάρλη πάντα γελούσε με τις κρυάδες τους…. Όσο κρύες και αν ήταν.

Η Κάρλη ανοιγόκλεισε τα μάτια της «Τι; Έπρεπε να γελάσω;» τον ρώτησε με ειρωνεία. «Θα σου πω εγώ κάτι για γέλια…» έδειξε προς το μέρος του Σείριου, ο οποίος είχε ήδη αρχίσει να χαϊδολογιέται με το ξανθό κορίτσι. Η Κάρλη παρίστανε πως κάνει εμετό. «Καλά τι έχει ο Σείριος στέρηση;» ρώτησε η Κάρλη τον Τζέιμς. Ο Τζέιμς γέλασε το ίδιο και η Κάρλη.

Όταν κατέβηκαν κάτω ο Τζέιμς χαιρέτησε την Κάρλη, έκλεισε το μάτι του στη Λίλυ η οποία τον αγριοκοίταξε, τράβηξε τον Σείριο από το ξανθό κορίτσι και μαζί με τους φίλους του κατευθύνθηκε στο κάστρο.

Διέσχισαν μαζί τις μεγαλοπρεπές πόρτες του Χόγκουαρτς και μπήκαν στην τραπεζαρία. Η τραπεζαρία ήταν στολισμένη ειδικά για της σημερινή μέρα. Η πρώτη νύχτα κάθε χρόνου άρχιζε με ένα βασιλικό γεύμα. Οι τέσσερις φίλου με χαμόγελα ζωγραφισμένα στα πρόσωπα τους πήγαν και κάθισαν στο τραπέζι του Γκρύφιντορ μαζί με τους άλλους συμμαθητές τους.

Ο Τζέιμς ήταν πολύ χαρούμενος που ήταν πίσω στο Χόγκουαρτς, αυτός ο χρόνο θα περιλάμβανε όπως πάντα κουίντιτς, νέες φάρσες και φυσικά η απόρριψη μερικών κανονισμών. Ο Τζέιμς γύρισε να πει κάτι στον Σείριο , αλλά ο Σείριος κοίταζε έντονα ένα ξανθό κορίτσι με μεγάλα καστανά μάτια που καθόταν στο τραπέζι του Σλύθεριν . Ο Τζέιμς αγριοκοίταξε το κορίτσι. Η Εύη Άνταμς, η μόνη σλύθεριν που συμπαθούσε ο Σείριος. Στην αρχή όταν ο Σείριος άρχισε να της μιλά, πίστεψε πως ήταν απλώς για την ομορφιά της, έτσι ο Τζέιμς το αγνόησε νομίζοντας πως όπως με όλα τα κορίτσια θα την βαριόταν. Όμως η Εύη αποδείχτηκε να είναι το μόνο άτομο που να μπορεί να τον βγάλει από την βαρεμάρα του μετά τον Τζέιμς.

Ο Τζέιμς δεν συμπαθούσε την Εύη και δεν ήξερε ούτε γιατί ο Σείριος την συμπαθούσε, συνήθως τα γούστα τους συμφωνούσαν. Προσπάθησε να τον κόψει από αυτή, του υπενθύμιζε πως ήταν Σλύθεριν και κυριότερο πως έκανε παρέα με την Μπέλατριξ, αλλά αυτός τίποτα, για πρώτη φορά αγνοούσε τελείως τι του έλεγε ο Τζέιμς.

Η Εύη όταν χαμογέλασε στον Σείριο γύρισε και αγριοκοίταξε τον Τζέιμς. Ο Τζέιμς έσπρωξε τον Σείριο στα πλευρά. «Ξεκόλλα» του είπε. Ο Σείριος του χαμογέλασε και γύρισε από την άλλη, κοιτάζοντας, έντονα το τραπέζι περιμένοντας κατά πάσα πιθανότητα να εμφανιστούν τα φαγητά. Όταν μπήκε η Λίλυ μέσα, ο Τζέιμς βρήκε τον εαυτό του να την κοιτάζει έντονα, μέχρι που ο Σείριος τον έσπρωξε στα πλευρά «Ξεκόλλα!» του είπε γελώντας. Στη συνέχει άρχιζαν να πειράζουν ο ένας τον άλλον.

Ο Ρέμους τους κοίταζε και κουνούσε το κεφάλι του με διασκέδαση. Ο Πίτερ τους κοιτούσε σαν παλαβός και τότε άρχισε η διαδικασία κατάταξης των πρωτοετών σε κοιτώνα, την οποία ο Τζέιμς την έχασε αφού ο Σείριος τον γαργαλούσε καθ' όλη την διάρκεια λαμβάνοντας άγρια βλέμματα από την καθηγήτρια Μακγκόναγκαλ, το μόνο όνομα που κατάφερε να ακούσει ήταν του Μπιλ Τζέφερσον ο οποίος κατατάχτηκε στο σλύθεριν.

Τότε ήταν η σειρά του Ντάμπολντορ να σηκωθεί. Ο Ντάμπολντορ φορούσε το συνηθισμένο μαβί μανδύα του με τα αστεράκια και η ασημιά γενειάδα του έπεφτε μπροστά στον στήθος του σαν καταρράκτης . Είχε τα χέρια του ανοιχτά λες και ήθελε να αγκαλιάσει όλη την αίθουσα. Τα γαλανά μάτια του πίσω από τα γυαλιά σκάναραν έντονα όλα τα παιδιά στην αίθουσα. «Καλώς ήλθατε στο Χόγκουαρτς!» είπε με την βροντερή αλλά ευγενική φωνή του. «Για τους παλιούς χαιρόμαστε που σας ξαναβλέπουμε και για τους νέους σας ευχόμαστε μια καλή διανομή στο Χόγκουαρτς! Ο κύριος Φιλτς επιθυμεί να σας ενημερώσω ότι το απαγορευμένο δάσος, είναι απαγορευμένο στους μαθητές κάτι το οποίο είναι καιρό να το χωνέψουν και οι παλιοί μαθητές» το βλέμμα του σταμάτησε για μια στιγμή στον Τζέιμς και τον Σείριο που χαμογελούσαν πονηρά ο ένας στον άλλον. «Επίσης για αυτό το χρόνο ο νέος καθηγητής άμυνας εναντίον των σκοτεινών τεχνών θα είναι η καθηγήτρια Μπόστονη Κλέικπαρκ». Μια γριά καθηγήτρια με μαύρο μανδύα και αυστηρό βλέμμα καθηγήτρια σηκώθηκε. Κοίταξε όλους τους μαθητές αυστηρά και σου έδινε την εντύπωση πως την έσυραν για να έρθει. Τα χειροκροτήματα που ακολούθησαν δεν ήταν ενθουσιώδη.

«Αλλά για να γεμίσουμε το μυαλό, πρέπει πρώτα να έχουμε γεμάτα τα στομάχια! Γι 'αυτό ας αρχίσει η γιορτή!». Στα τέσσερα τραπέζια όπως και στα τραπέζια των καθηγητών εμφανίστηκαν κάθε είδους φαγητά. Ο Σείριος τράβηξε όλη την πιατέλα με τις ψητές πατάτες μπροστά του κάνοντας μερικά κορίτσια να γελάσουν. Ο Τζέιμς σερβιρίστηκε ψητό κοτόπουλο, σαλάτα και έκλεψε και δύο ψητές πατάτες από την πιατέλα που κρατούσε στοργικά ο Σείριος.

«Πως σας φαίνεται η καθηγήτρια εναντίον των σκοτεινών τεχνών ;» ρώτησε ο Ρέμους. «Κακιά, ψυχρή και ανάποδη!» απάντησε ο Σείριος. «Έχει καμιά συγγένεια με τον Σνέιπ;» ρώτησε ο Τζέιμς και οι άλλοι τρεις γέλασαν. «Δεν πειράζει..» είπε ο Σείριος καθώς μασούσε πατάτες «…εξάλλου ένα χρόνο θα αντέξει. Η θέση του καθηγητή εναντίον των σκοτεινών τεχνών είναι καταραμένη» είπε ο Σείριος. Ο Τζέιμς έγνεψε.

Μετά τη γιορτή οι τέσσερις τους σηκώθηκαν, ο Ρέμους πήγε να καθοδηγήσει τους πρωτοετείς Γκρύφιντορ, στον κοιτώνα. Ο Τζέιμς πέρασε το ένα του χέρι στον ώμο του Σείριου και το άλλο στον ώμο του Πίτερ και μαζί κατευθύνθηκαν στον τρίτο όροφο μπροστά στο πορτραίτο της χοντρής κυρίας. «Κωδικός;» ρώτησε. «Έρχομαι!» είπε μια φωνή πίσω από το πλήθος. Πέρασε ανάμεσα από το πλήθος, και μπροστά από το πορτραίτο στάθηκε η Λίλυ Έβανς. «Ο κωδικός είναι Αυγό δράκου» είπε και το πορτραίτο άνοιξε. Το κορίτσι γύρισε να δει το πλήθος. Ο Τζέιμς εκμεταλλεύτηκε την ευκαιρία και της έκλεισε το μάτι. Αυτή τον αγριοκοίταξε , γύρισε από την άλλη και με το κεφάλι ψηλά μπήκε μέσα στο δωμάτιο αναψυχής


	4. Κασσάνδρα

«Ξύπνα!» άκουσε μια φωνή ο Τζέιμς να του φωνάζει, την αγνόησε πεισματικά και έκλεισε τα αυτιά του με το μαξιλάρι. «Σήκω!» ξαναείπε η φωνή, ο Τζέιμς μούγκρισε και το επόμενο πράγμα που θυμόταν ήταν ο εαυτός του να κρέμεται ανάποδα πάνω από το κρεβάτι. Ο Σείριος από κάτω του γελούσε, κρατούσε το ραβδί του προς την κατεύθυνση του Τζέιμς.

«Ας' τον κάτω Σείριε» είπε ο Ρέμους χαλαρά λες και ήταν συνηθισμένος οι φίλοι του να κρέμονται πάνω από τα κρεβάτια τους κάθε πρωί. Ο Σείριος υπάκουσε και έλυσε το ξόρκι κάνοντας τον Τζέιμς να πέσει με δύναμη στο κρεβάτι. Ο Σείριος άρχισε να γελά υστερικά. Ο Τζέιμς κατσούφιασε , έπιασε το πρώτο πράγμα που έφταναν τα χέρια του, το οποίο ήταν το μπαούλο του και το έριξε με δύναμη στο στομάχι του Σείριου. Ο Σείριος έπεσε κάτω όμως συνέχισε να γελά λες και του είχαν ρίξει το ξόρκι 'Ρικτουσέμπρα', το οποίο ξόρκι σε κάνει να γελάς ασταμάτητα.

Ο Τζέιμς πήρε μια βαθιά ανάσα και χαμογέλασε «Αυτός είναι ένας ωραίος τρόπος να ξεκινάς τη μέρα σου!». Σηκώθηκε από το κρεβάτι, φόρεσε τα γυαλιά του τα οποία ήταν ακουμπισμένα στο κομοδίνο του ,σήκωσε το μπαούλο από το στομάχι του Σείριου και τον βοήθησε να σηκωθεί. Στη συνέχεια μπήκε μέσα στο λουτρό, έπλυνε το πρόσωπο του, βούρτσισε τα δόντια του και κοίταξε τα μαλλιά του στον καθρέφτη και τα ανακάτωσε . «Ξέρεις δεν το νομίζω πως μπορούν να γίνουν παραπάνω άστατα» του είπε ο καθρέφτης. Ο Τζέιμς τον αγνόησε και βγήκε έξω από το λουτρό, για να βρει τον Ρέμους , τον Σείριο και τον Πίτερ ήδη ντυμένους.

«Άντε εσένα περιμένουμε!» του είπε ο Σείριος κοροϊδευτικά. « Σαν γυναίκα αργείς!» του είπε. Ο Τζέιμς ντύθηκε στα γρήγορα και μαζί με τους φίλους του κατεβήκαν κάτω στον κοιτώνα όπου βρήκαν το πρόγραμμα της εβδομάδας καρφιτσωμένο στον πίνακα με τις ανακοινώσεις. Ο Σείριος μόλις το κοίταξε κατσούφιασε. «Δίωρο φίλτρα , πρωί Δευτέρας;» ρώτησε ξαφνιασμένος. «Προτιμώ να είμαι σπιτικό ξωτικό!». Ο Ρέμους τον κοίταξε με αποδοκιμασία και χωρίς να πει τίποτα άρχισε να αντιγράφει το πρόγραμμα, όμως ο Τζέιμς και ο Σείριος δεν ακολούθησαν το παράδειγμα του.

Ο Ρέμους γύρισε και τους κοίταξε με δυσφορία . «Γιατί δεν αντιγράφετε το πρόγραμμα ;» τους ρώτησε αυστηρά. «Γιατί θα μας το δώσεις να το αντιγράψουμε μετά εσύ Ρέμους.» είπε ο Σείριος με ένα πονηρό χαμόγελο. Ο Ρέμους έσμιξε τα φρύδια του. «Και τι σας κάνει να πιστεύεται πως θα σας το δώσω;» τους ρώτησε αυστηρά. Ο Τζέιμς και ο Σείριος έγνεψαν με νόημα ο ένας στον άλλον και πήγαν και οι δυο κοντά στον Ρέμους. Ο Τζέιμς έπιασε τον ώμο του Ρέμους με το δεξί του το χέρι. «Γιατί…» άρχισε με τόνο πολύξερου καθηγητή. «…αν δεν μας το δώσεις δεν θα ξέρουμε τα μαθήματα, αυτό θα οδηγήσει στο να μην πάμε στις τάξεις, το οποίο με τη σειρά του θα οδηγήσει στην απουσία μας στο μάθημα, κατά στο οποίο κατά την διάρκεια του θα αναφερθούν σημαντικά πράγματα που θα μπουν στα Κ.Δ.Μ μας, στα οποία αν δεν παρακολουθήσουμε το μάθημα θα αποτύχουμε παταγωδώς, θα μείνουμε ιδία και…» κτύπησε τον Ρέμους φιλικά στον ώμο. «…το κρίμα στο λαιμό σου.»

Ο Ρέμους τον κοίταξε με το φρύδι ανασηκωμένο. «Καλά εσύ δεν παίζεσαι» του είπε με ένα χαμόγελο. Ο Τζέιμς ανακάτωσε τα μαλλιά του «Το ξέρω…. Είμαι τέλειος.» είπε και έκλεισε το μάτι του σε κάποια κορίτσια που μόλις βγήκαν από την κουκέτα τους. Ενώ ο Τζέιμς είχε την προσοχή του στραμμένη στα κορίτσια , ουρανοκατέβατο του ήρθε ένα βιβλίο στο κεφάλι. Φώναξε πονεμένος, και άρχισε να χαϊδεύει το κεφάλι του, στο οποίο ήταν σίγουρος πως είχε φυτρώσει ένα καρούμπαλο σε σεβαστές διαστάσεις. Ο Τζέιμς γύρισε και είδε τον Σείριο με το βιβλίο στο χέρι να γελά. «Γιατί το έκανες αυτό;» τον ρώτησε θυμωμένος. «Δηλαδή το ένιωσες;» τον ρώτησε ο Σείριος παραξενεμένος. «Να σου ρίξω και εγώ ένα βιβλίο δύο τόνων και να δούμε αν το νιώσεις!» του είπε με ειρωνεία. Ο Σείριος κούνησε το κεφάλι του. «Τουλάχιστον πέτυχαν τον σκοπό μου…» άρχισε «…επανέφερα το μυαλό σου πίσω στο κεφάλι σου κύριε Τέλειε!» του είπε. Ο Τζέιμς έκανε μια γκριμάτσα, αλλά ο Ρέμους και ο Πίτερ άρχισαν να γελάνε.

Ο Ρέμους σηκώθηκε με ένα χαμόγελο και είπε «Πάμε να φάμε!». Ο Σείριος του έριξε ένα βλέμμα που έμοιαζε με μικρού χαμένου κουταβιού, ένα βλέμμα για το οποίο τα κορίτσια έλιωναν. Ο Ρέμους σήκωσε το ένα του φρύδι και αναστέναξε «Εντάξει Σείριε, θα σας δώσω να αντιγράψετε το πρόγραμμα!» του είπε. Ο Τζέιμς και ο Σείριος πανηγύρισαν.

Κατέβηκαν και οι τέσσερις μαζί κάτω για πρωινό. Μόλις μπήκαν στην τραπεζαρία και κάθισαν στο τραπέζι του Γκρύφιντορ , ένα κορίτσι περπάτησε προς το μέρος του Τζέιμς. Το κορίτσι είχε μακριά κυματιστά μαύρα μαλλιά, σοκολατί δέρμα και σκούρα μάτια και φοιτούσε στο τελευταίο έτος της σχολής. Η Νάταλι Βανς, όπως πολύ σωστά τον είχε πληροφορήσει η Κάρλη ήταν η νέα αρχηγός της ομάδας κουίντιτς. Η Νάταλι πήγε και κάθισε δίπλα στο Τζέιμς με σοβαρό ύφος. Ο Τζέιμς πήγε να την ρωτήσει τι συνέβαινε, αλλά ο Σείριος τον πρόλαβε. «Καλημέρα Νάταλι» της είπε με μακρόσυρτη γεμάτο φλερτ φωνή. Η Νάταλι γύρισε και τον αγριοκοίταξε, κούνησε το κεφάλι της ενοχλημένη και γύρισε πίσω στον Τζέιμς. «Καλημέρα Τζέιμς» του είπε ευγενικά. «Καλημέρα Νάταλι, τι τρέχει;» την ρώτησε. Η Νάταλι έγνεψε προς το τραπέζι τον Ράβενκλοου , του έδειξε διακριτικά ένα όμορφο νεαρό με ξανθά μαλλιά που γελούσε με κάποιο αστείο μαζί με τους φίλους του. Από ότι ήξερε ο Τζέιμς αυτός ήταν ο Μάικ Θόμσον, ο οποίο ήταν στο ίδιο έτος με τον Τζέιμς.

«Τι τρέχει με αυτόν;» ρώτησε παραξενεμένος ο Τζέιμς. Τα μάτια της Νάταλις στένεψαν «Αυτός…» είπε με ψυχρή φωνή «…είναι ο νέος ανιχνευτής της ομάδας του Ράβενκλοου». Ο Τζέιμς ανοιγόκλεισε τα μάτια του. Ξαναγύρισε και κοίταξε τον Μάικ, ήταν πιο μεγαλόσωμος από αυτόν. « Διάλεξαν καινούργιο ανιχνευτή τόσο γρήγορα;» την ρώτησε έκπληκτος. Η Νάταλι κούνησε καταφατικά το κεφάλι της. «Λένε πως είναι πολύ καλός» είπε κάπως διστακτικά. Ο Τζέιμς γύρισε και την κοίταξε, γέλασε. «Δεν μπορεί να είναι καλύτερος είναι καλύτερος από μένα!» είπε. Η Νάταλι γύρισε και τον αγριοκοίταξε. «Δεν είπα κάτι τέτοιο… αλλά χρειάζεσαι εξάσκηση» του είπε ήρεμα. Ήταν η σειρά του Τζέιμς να την αγριοκοιτάξει, αν ένα πράγμα δεν άρεσε στον Τζέιμς ήταν να υποτιμούν τα ταλέντα του. «Υπονοείς πως σκούριασα;» την ρώτησε ψυχρά. «Τζέιμς!» φώναξε θυμωμένη. «Σταμάτα να βάζεις λόγια στο στόμα μου που δεν είπα… αυτό που υπονοώ , είναι πως αν θέλουμε το κύπελλο δεν θα αφήσουμε τα πάντα στην τύχη και στο ταλέντο, θα δουλέψουμε σαν ομάδα.»

Ο Τζέιμς της χαμογέλασε καθησυχαστικά. «Μην ανησυχείς Νατ… θα το πάρουμε το κύπελλο!» . Η Νάταλι αναστέναξε «Το ελπίζω» είπε και απομακρύνθηκε από το τραπέζι. «Αυτό ήταν ενδιαφέρον!» είπε ο Σείριος , σοβαρός ο οποίος παρακολουθούσε με προσήλωση την συζήτηση μεταξύ Τζέιμς και Νάταλις προσεχτικά. «Σίγουρα ήταν!» συμφώνησε ο Τζέιμς καθώς γύρισε και αγριοκοίταξε τον Μάικ. Δεν τον συμπαθούσε….δεν τον συμπαθούσε καθόλου.

Το υπόλοιπο της μέρας ήταν εξαιρετικά βαρετό. Το μόνο ενδιαφέρον γεγονός ήταν πως ο Σείριος την ώρα των φίλτρων κοιμήθηκε και με τον αγκώνα του έριξε στο φίλτρο του ένα κίτρινο μείγμα, το οποίο προκάλεσε μια αναπάντεχη μικρή έκρηξη. Αυτό για το οποίο τα παιδιά ανυπομονούσαν ήταν το βραδινό.

Ο Τζέιμς και ο Σείριος είχαν καταστρώσει ένα σχέδιο. Ο Πίτερ θα απασχολούσε τον Ρέμους, λέγοντας του πως ήθελε να του δείξει ένα βιβλίο που βρήκε στη βιβλιοθήκη ενώ ο Τζέιμς και ο Σείριος θα πήγαιναν στο τραπέζι των Ράβενκλοου για να βρουν την Κασσάνδρα. Το σχέδιο τους είχε τραβήξει τόσο πολύ την προσοχή, που δεν έδιναν την παραμικρή σημασία στο μάθημα.

Μετά το μάθημα της φροντίδας μαγικών πλασμάτων, όπου τα τέσσερα αγόρια είχαν αγανακτήσει από την βαρεμάρα μιας και η καθηγήτρια Πίξιτινκ, παρέδιδε μάθημα για μονόκερους, όπου τα κορίτσια ήταν ελεύθερα να χαϊδέψουν δύο κατάλευκους μονόκερους , ενώ τα αγόρια ήταν υποχρεωμένα να στέκονται σε απόσταση ασφαλείας . (οι μονόκεροι προτιμούν το γυναικείο άγγιγμα), τα αγόρια ήταν έτοιμα να βουτήξουν στο βραδινό.

Αλλά έπρεπε να ακολουθήσουν το σχέδιο τους και να μιλήσουν στην Κασσάνδρα. Ο Πίτερ όμως ο οποίος είχε κυριολεκτικά βουτήξει στη κοτόπιτα του δεν φαινόταν να ήταν πρόθυμος να παίξει το ρόλο του. Ο Τζέιμς του έριξε μια γερή σκουντιά στα πλευρά.

Ο Πίτερ σταμάτησε να τρώει και γύρισε και τον κοίταξε ενοχλημένος. Ο Τζέιμς κοίταξε με νόημα τον Ρέμους, ο οποίος καθόταν απέναντι του. «Αααα!» έκανε ο Πίτερ, και έγνεψε καταφατικά στον Τζέιμς. Στη συνέχεια σηκώθηκε . Ο Σείριος και ο Τζέιμς γύρισαν και τον κοίταξαν με επιδοκιμασία. Ο Πίτερ πήγε στη άλλη πλευρά του τραπεζιού και στάθηκε δίπλα στον Ρέμους.

Ξερόβηξε και έκανε τον Ρέμους να γυρίσει από το βιβλίο που διάβαζε καθώς έτρωγε. «Εεε.. Ρέμους, έρχεσαι να σου δείξω κάτι στη βιβλιοθήκη;». Ο Ρέμους ανασήκωσε το φρύδι του. «Τώρα;» ρώτησε απρόθυμος. Ο Πίτερ έγνεψε ανυπόμονα «Τώρα! Άντε σήκω!» είπε και άρχισε να τραβά τον Ρέμους από το μανίκι. «Καλά ντε, μην τραβάς!» είπε καθώς σηκώθηκε. Ο Πίτερ πριν φύγει άρπαξε δυο-τρία μικρά κέικ για τον δρόμο.

Ο Σείριος και ο Τζέιμς αναστέναξαν με ανακούφιση. Κοίταξαν το τραπέζι των Ράβενκλοου και ανταλλάζοντας γρήγορα νεύματα σηκώθηκαν και άρχισαν να περπατούν προς την γωνιά του τραπεζιού, όπου καθόταν μόνο του ένα κορίτσι. Το κορίτσι είχε φουντωτά άστατα μαύρα μαλλιά και έξυπνα γαλάζια μάτια. Η Κασσάνδρα φαινόταν να αποπνέει φόβο στους υπόλοιπους μαθητές , ίσως να έφταιγε το γεγονός ότι η Κασσάνδρα ήταν η καλύτερη αλχημίστρια και παρασκευαστής φίλτρων στο Χόγκουαρτς; Η ίσως το γεγονός ότι, όταν ήταν στο τέταρτο έτος μεταμόρφωσε σε βάτραχο ένα αγόρι το οποίο την ενοχλούσε. Τώρα πάντως, η Κασσάνδρα βρισκόταν στο έκτο έτος της σχολής Χόγκουαρτς και ήταν κοινό μυστικό πως προοριζόταν να γίνει ίσως και η καλύτερη αλχημίστρια, εκτός βέβαια αν σκοτωνόταν από κανένα από τα διάφορα επικίνδυνα πειράματα που έκανε.

Τα δυο αγόρια πλησίασαν θαρρετά την Κασσάνδρα. Αυτοί δεν την φοβούνταν, τίποτα δεν τους τρόμαζε. Ήξεραν πολύ καλά την ικανότητα των ανθρώπων να δημιουργούν παρατραβηγμένους μύθους, όπως παρά δείγματος χάρη, η Καλύβα που Ουρλιάζει. Όλοι νομίζουν πως είναι στοιχειωμένη, αλλά μόνο ο Τζέιμς, ο Σείριος , ο Πίτερ και ο Ρέμους ξέρουν τι στ' αλήθεια κάνει αυτά τα τρομαχτικά ουρλιαχτά και βέβαια ο Ντάμπολντορ (αυτός όμως όλα τα ξέρει).

Ο Τζέιμς ξερόβηξε, όμως η Κασσάνδρα ήταν βουτηγμένη σε ένα βιβλίο αλχημείας και δεν φάνηκε να τον προσέχει. «Γεια σου!» είπε ο Σείριος αγανακτισμένος και η Κασσάνδρα άφησε κάτω το βιβλίο και γύρισε προς το μέρος του Σείριου. «Εε.. Γεια σου Κασσάνδρα! Είσαι καλά;» ρώτησε ο Τζέιμς. Η Κασσάνδρα κοίταξε τον Τζέιμς στα μάτια. «Ήρθατε για να μου κάνατε ερωτήσεις έτσι δεν είναι;» τους ρώτησε ατάραχη.

Ο Τζέιμς και ο Σείριος ανοιγόκλεισαν τα μάτια τους. «Πως το κατάλαβες;» ρώτησε ο Τζέιμς. «Μα από το βλέμμα σου φυσικά!» του απάντησε. «Σωστά» είπε ο Τζέιμς αμήχανος. Μια αμήχανη σιωπή μικρής διαρκείας ακολούθησε. «Λοιπόν θα με ρωτήσετε;» είπε η Κασσάνδρα με μια κάπως ονειροπαρμένη φωνή. «Τι είναι οι φεγγαρόπετρες και πως τις βρίσκουμε;» ρώτησε αμέσως ο Σείριος.

Η Κασσάνδρα έστρεψε την προσοχή της στον Σείριο. «Γεια σου Σείριε» είπε. «Γεια σου. Τι είναι οι φεγγαρόπετρες;» ρώτησε ο Σείριος ακόμη πιο ανυπόμονος. Η Κασσάνδρα χαμογέλασε. «Είσαι αγενής» είπε με ήρεμη φωνή. «Μ' αρέσει αυτό!». Ξερόβηξε και πήρε μια βαθιά ανάσα. «Λοιπόν, οι φεγγαρόπετρες είναι ένα είδος μικρού διαμαντιού, το οποίο βρίσκεται στα πέταλα ενός λουλουδιού, του λουλουδιού λούνα, χρησιμοποιούνται για πολλά φίλτρα, ιδιαιτέρως φίλτρα για μεταμορφώσεις ή για να διαλέξεις την μορφή ενός ανιμάγου.»

Ο Τζέιμς ο οποίος ήταν κάτι παραπάνω ανακουφισμένος που η Κασσάνδρα ήξερε για τις φεγγαρόπετρες , της χαμογέλασε. «Και που βρίσκουμε αυτά τα λουλούδια λούνα;». Η Κασσάνδρα τον κοίταξε έκπληκτη λες και είχε μόλις αντιληφθεί την παρουσία του. «Τα λουλούδια λούνα, φυτρώνουν μια φορά το μήνα, συγκεκριμένα κάθε πανσέληνο. Είναι σπάνια αλλά και πολύ όμορφα, επίσης ελκύουν τους λύκους και τους λυκάνθρωπους» του απάντησε. «Χμμμ…» έκανε ο Σείριος ο οποίος έμοιαζε βυθισμένος στις σκέψεις του. «Λουλούδια λούνα εε;» ρώτησε. Η Κασσάνδρα κούνησε ζωηρά το κεφάλι της. «Ναι πολύ ωραίο όνομα δεν είναι το Λούνα; Σημαίνει φεγγάρι». «Ναι τέλος πάντων» είπε ο Σείριος και έπιασε τον Τζέιμς από τον ώμο και έκανε μια κίνηση για να τον τραβήξει πίσω στο τραπέζι του Γκρύφιντορ.

Η Κασσάνδρα όμως τον έπιασε από το μανίκι. Τα αγόρια γύρισαν και την κοίταξαν με σηκωμένο το ένα τους φρύδι. «Απλώς για να ξέρετε, λουλούδια λούνα υπάρχουν καις εδώ, στο Απαγορευμένο δάσος. Θα χρειαστείτε βέβαια και ένα αόρατο μανδύα, όχι δηλαδή πως έχετε στην κατοχή σας ένα!» είπε και γέλασε. «Καλή σας νύχτα!» είπε και γύρισε στο βιβλίο της.

Ο Τζέιμς και ο Σείριος ανοιγόκλεισαν τα μάτια τους και άρχισαν να πηγαίνουν πίσω στο τραπέζι του Γκρύφιντορ. «Ξέρεις τι σημαίνει αυτό!» είπε ο Σείριος στον Τζέιμς σκανταλιάρικα. Ο Τζέιμς του έδωσε ένα πονηρό χαμόγελο. «Είναι ώρα να χρησιμοποιήσουμε τον παλιό καλό μας αόρατο μανδύα!»


End file.
